Hymn for the Missing
by Medusalith
Summary: [ FemMage InquisitorXCullen] I tried to walk together But the night was growing dark Thought you were beside me But I reached and you were gone
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This story is quite an old story back in... whatever year Inquisition came out lol.**

**I have decided to come back and edit this little piece and then continue onward with it.**

**This story I am taking away from the direction of the game and making a spin off. The key events will still occur but happen differently. So you will all notice the change once it gets there but I do hope that you all enjoy! Be ready for new chapters to come!**

**Danni~ **

* * *

The cool air of the dawn washed against the olive skinned female while she stood perched outside the main gates of Haven. With every slow intake of air she felt the cool air fill her lungs easing the tightness that was present there, before releasing the now warmed air out her nostrils. Presently all she wore was some loose slacks and gauze bindings from her ribs up to her shoulder before being draped in a thick, wool blanket.

Her last mission into the Hitherlands proved most irritating when her dwarven companion foolishly raced after a Red Lyrium dealer only to be jumped by a good five or six Red Templars. If she had not jumped in after the dwarf he would have been killed…. But as a mage she had very little _real _protection for herself, of course she was not made to take a sword directly. But her background had proven somewhat useful for she had blocked most of the swords that came her way with her staff before Cassandra and Bull came charging in. Even with that it was clear that her coat didn't do much to protect her from the sharp metal, seeing how she had a huge cut up her chest that oozed out crimson at a steady rate.

The image of the blood thirsty Templars fresh on her mind caused her to release a heavy sigh before shaking her head now reaching up to run a hand through her pure white strands that was messily tied back in a braid.

_What was I thinking rushing in there? Varric is a dwarf and has thicker skin then an elf like me… damn Josephine and Cullen are going to have my head when we meet today._

She was told explicitly to be "careful" and not be a hero who throws themselves blindly into the line of fire. But how was she supposed to just sit there and wait for others to come to her friend's aid? Now she shook her head at that word she just expressed.

_Friend. Ha…_

She was deluding herself in thinking any of these people saw her more than just their key or the mage. She saw those untrusting eyes as she walked through Haven unsupervised. Even the gazes of her companions were hesitant… not just solely on the fact she was a mage but amongst mages, her "kind" looked at her warily.

The mark. The thing that painted her special and touched was, in reality, seen as something foreign and dangerous. She was a mage and welcomed by other mages before the Conclave but now… she was something entirely different. Not an elf. Not a mage. And certainly not normal. She was alone, once again.

**Everyone** considered her different, an outsider, one that very few allowed complete trust. A bomb with a timer set to an unknown time, ready to blow if they didn't stare at it… every single second of every single day. It was like being the only exotic creature in an entire zoo. So much space and distance put between herself and others that it was just utter maddening.

"You could catch a cold out here, you know?" The dark voice echoed out in the natural silence of the mountains stopping her thoughts and causing her to turn her head to find none other than Commander Cullen there. Walking down the steps and out of the gate to stop by her side he looked out to the gorgeous scene before them. She, however, glanced up towards the Commander catching his sharp and muscular definitions through his armor and on his face. It was no secret that the Commander was known for being incredibly handsome and very personable…. But she could not help herself. The way his lovely blonde hair waved perfectly atop his head and framed that chiseled face of perfection just made her heart sink. Even the scar that crawled up from his chin just intensified the fact of his manliness and masculinity.

_If his hair sets naturally like that… then I am most fortunate to see it. _

Her look of admiration soon shifted into embarrassment as she caught herself staring at him so bluntly. She turned from him as she pulled the blanket, that shielded the rest of her body, over her head to hood her face clinging the cloth to her body even tighter. "….you should not have blindly gone after Varric…" His voice now spoke out breaking the silence she chose not to fill causing her body to tense slightly. She now moved her head to look up with hooded face to catch his gaze.

It was filled with concern as he glanced down her barely visible bandaged body which almost… almost… caused to her to giggle. For at the last second she caught it… that gaze, that emotion that registered with everyone. The look of fear behind eyes that did not see her for Evelyn... but as a mage. That same look she got from Templars back at her Circle… Then the slight spasm in his strong arm that indicated that he was ready and prepared to move to his sword at any moment. That look she wished with every breath of her being that she could get rid of from people… but such was not but dreams. Instantly her face faded into a stone cold expression now turning her head back to the view as she remained silent for the longest of time.

"...what you all see as recklessness, I see a gamble that save my companion's life and it was well worth it…. I will never regret throwing myself out to save another. That might surprise you _Commander_ but I care for people just as much as everyone else." She could hear his lips take in a sharp amount of air to retort but she would not let him as she turned around now walking through the gate continuing to speak.

"Everyone else can and will throw themselves to save others…. I am expected to live long enough to close the Breach… well I can promise you that not only will I close the Breach but I will save any I can. So sitting and watching other die will not be my motives. In other words, I will not stop and yes I know I am vital to that Breach." With only a short pause her hooded figure looked behind her as a viridescent gaze pierced through the man that gave him true cause to flinch.

"If I let everyone die to get me up to that point then there will be no one left to save from the Breach….. Good evening, Commander." She left no room for him to comment on her words or to stop her, for she was up those stairs faster than she imagined it and off towards her bunk to sleep off the irritation.

* * *

The air within the war room was clearly tense and filled with eyes pinned on the Herald who had perched herself in a chair opposite of the Advisers, her arms crossed and her posture ridged. Something was clearly bothering the elf for she looked ready to snap at anyone who dared question her but no one dared at the moment. With bright emerald eyes darting around to the others the elf caught little ticks that gave away the fact that they were all ready to defend themselves from her... and this pissed her off to no end.

The way Josephine's hands twitched each time her green eyes settled on the ambassador, the way Cullen's hand that usually remained perched on the jeweled end loosely was now uncomfortably gripping it, and the way the Seeker's eyes darted away from hers awkwardly when they made eye contact. With a sigh the Herald finally grew tired of the tense air now opening her lips and breaking it with a harsh demeanor.

"Would you like me to leave before I cause you all to have ulcer's or what?"

"Are...you alright. Evelyn?" The Antivan woman asked right after her harsh words causing the elf to simply stare down at the map and at each piece as she spoke in response.

"If you are all here to reprimand me for my actions in saving Varric's life, then save yourself the breath. I don't regret it and I do not want to discuss it further. I got my full from the Commander... now what is our next move." The Commander shifted awkwardly under the other two women's gazes before he cleared his throat now deciding it best not to challenge that statement.

"We need allies... the Templars or the Mages would provide us-...you with the power to seal the breach permanently. And seeing how that the Mage's have reached out to us already and that you are... well..."

"No." The elf quickly stated causing the others to pause and look at her small frame.

"No?" The Seeker questioned simply causing the mage to look up and see the confusion on their faces, which surprised her since she thought the answer was clear.

"...Just because I am a mage does not mean that I will always agree and go to them... I have already thought about this. It is clear to see that the Mage's and Templars have been taken by... someone. So the conundrum is who do we save and who do we let fall into the grips of this person. The Templars are the obvious choice, since without them no one in this world would be able to see a mage as nothing but evil. Without the Templars we will have no defense against any mage... I did not and still do not agree with how the mage's have been dealt with but if anyone can change them for the good it is the Inquisition. I trust them here as much as I trust the mage's here... we need the Templars." She didn't think her words were so weird to accept but the looks of disbelief that crossed the entire room was something she will never forget.

_That will teach them for thinking me as some mag blinded by the desire for freedom from the Circles._

Her thoughts rang out clearly in her head before the doors behind her opened up and through them Leliana stepped through carrying a piece of parchment. "Well I am glad you feel that way, Herald. Because I just got word of where the Templars are hiding...if this is your final decision then let us move on this." Everyone seemed put together again as they all nodded when the elf had turned back to face them all now.

The elf sighed glad to at least put some ease to those you ran this rag tag band of warriors now nodding herself causing the Spymaster to smile and place a piece on a specified place on the map. "Then to Therinfal Redoubt you go."


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping. Air… I need it! That was all she could think as she rolled on the ground slowly trying to get her sight to pull together into one solid image not a sea of multiple. Her hearing was nothing but a high pitched melody of irritation and aggravation sending the world into a dizzy accumulation of stimuli thst didn't fit together just right.

Finally as if everything pulled together in an instant she swallowed a huge gasp of air when her sight and hearing came back. Now on her back begging for air to enter her lungs did the sounds of pained squeals and battle calls fill her ears causing them to ring. Turning her head she saw the huge, lanky Envy demon slashing its hands at the warriors that swarmed its body. Bull, Cassandra, and Varric fighting to defeat the great beast as it screamed off taunts and cackles of laughter.

Oh how for a split second, Evelyn wished she could just lay there and just let herself fall off this mortal plane into peace and quiet but that was a quick lived. Bull…. The Iron fucking Bull was knocked clear off his feet and into a wall, only to fall limply to the ground made her jump up her mind instantly recovering its senses but her body was slower to recover. Her trembling hands and numb nerves grasped her staff with a pace she deemed too slow.

The magic circle appeared floating right in front of her chest, glowing a bright golden hue, before she hit the center with her palm causing three comet-like projections to spur from the circle and hurtle themselves to her team members enveloping them in a bight cocoon of gold. Dancing her staff around she now sliced through the circle causing it to break into three parts now rapidly healing her party.

Bull was now on his feet shaking off his exhaustion sending her a look of gratitude before he charged right towards the beast ready to get the harsh attention off the tired looking Cassandra. Like the animal he took the name from, his body hunched down baring his horns and presumably hard head like a battering ram as he slammed straight into its legs. Both Bull and the demon now tumbled falling into the ground kicking up dust.

Now this was everyone's chance to take advantage of the surprised demon. Arrow after arrow left the shaft of Bianca's wonderfully crafted body puncturing the demon with harsh power while Cassandra, now rejuvenated by Evelyn's healing spell, began to hack at one of the legs of the demon determined to cut it clean off its body… and succeeded might I add. Letting out a screech of utter pain Evelyn took this chance to take her victory. Her staff sent out bolts of fie, ice, and lightening hitting her target while effortlessly guiding them expertly from hitting her companions. But as the creature now began to stand, even if one leg short, her mark burned harshly. The rift above their heads was ready to be closed and she gratefully welcomed it too. Slamming the dulled end of her staff onto the ground she raised her hand to the rift letting the power race out her mark hitting the rift causing it to hiss and sputter madly.

Instantly the Envy demon focused its gaze on her now beginning to limp towards her knocking the others away. "N-NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY VICTORY!" Its voice was of spine breaking tones chilled to the point of fear as it walked towards the mage its slimy arms outstretched for her. With pursed lips and a merciless expression she laughed clearly amused by this.

"Foolish Envy… you lost when you set your eyes upon me…" Its movements grew more and more sluggish as the rift began to suck the bodies that belonged to the fade back into its clutches….including Envy. Its long spider-like fingers reached out ready to grab at her flesh only to stop an inch away. Like they were frozen in time she stared up at its gruesome face for what felt like forever. Eventually, however, Envy too was pulled off the ground now hurtled back into the fade before the rift exploded into nonexistence sending everyone on their asses.

Hitting the ground her hand burned like never before causing her to curl up and press her marked hand to her chest as she groaned in pain. The calls of her name did little to nothing to ease her pain as she lost them in her sea of pain. She dared not to open her eyes for even thinking of doing so hurt her… but she could at least feel the hands on her arms trying to get her to stand but she just gasped in pain back arching at the contact which granted her the reaction of everyone letting go of her. When had darkness claimed her? She did not know nor did she remember anything after… just pain and silence.

* * *

**_Could you be so blind as to forget me... little lamb?_**

Instantly Evelyn's eyes snapped opened to see a roof above her. Coughs and splurges of air came from the slender woman before she felt hands on her shoulders. Turning her head she was met by the face of Varric worry and concern flooding his face... no fear of her just for her and that made her smile. "H-hey no need to look like you will lay an egg at any moment..." The elf joked easing that worried expression just enough so that he could sigh in relief and chuckle a bit.

"I damn sure did when you started screaming your head off..." Her brows furrowed at his words as confusion rushed over her face and he recognized that now sitting down.

"After closing that rift you started screaming bloody murder and whenever we tried to grab you or move you elsewhere you'd just twist and gasp in the most horrid way. We had to wait several hours for Solas and other healers to get here to find out what was happening... and all we did was sit there and watch as you suffered and yelled begging to... die..." By this point the elf stared at Varric just oblivious to what she had done.

"Do you really not remember that?"

"...I...remember closing the rift...and then just pain...then the next thing I knew I am here. What happened to me?" Varric shook his head now rubbing the back of his neck pondering that himself. By the way his scowl just fit right onto his face it was clear that he spent many hours like that pondering for an explanation.

"I don't know... but Solas and Dorian finally got you to calm down to the point where we could carry you inside... you have been out for a week since then and everyone has been here in Therinfal Redoubt waiting for you to wake up and tell them what the fuck actually happened. But I can see that isn't going to happen. Cullen even moved a huge piece of the army here just in case people got the stupid idea to attack us while you were vulnerable." Now Evelyn had enough of this babying. She now sat up much at Varric's disapproval now that he urged her to lay back down but her hand raised stopping him in his tracks.

"I am the Herald of Andraste. A mage of the Ostwick Circle of Magi... and most importantly I am not a weak elf as I look to be... I have to at least look strong or the people of Thedas will begin to share my weakness and fall prey to our foe and such I will not allow. I have showed myself weak enough already... spare me the lecture." Her words were stern but in no sense mean. She had so much on her shoulders that she could not afford this moment of weakness or her very enemy will take advantage of such weakness.

Now throwing the blanket off her body and moving her legs so that they hung of the side of the bed she began to stretch out her limbs. With a satisfying pop in each limb she finally stood only to have Varric at her side there just in case she fell. Smiling down at him she was grateful to have him there for her at that moment but soon she felt a cool breeze on her body. Looking down she saw that she was stark naked in front of the dwarf and she gasped her olive skin growing a dark red. Covering herself with the blanket as quickly as she could she looked over at the dwarf who was laughing lightly.

"It's not like I have not seen a naked woman before, you know." Oh that stark grin that came over his lips made irritation grow in her body along with even more embarrassment. At that moment is when she started throwing things at him, anything she could get her hands on.

"YOU DAFT DWARF! GET OUT! GET OUT! AND I SWEAR TO ANDRASTE THAT IF YOU PUT ME IN ANY DAMNED BOOKS OF YOURS I WILL FIND YOU AND HANG YOU BY BIANCA'S STRAP!" Oh he ran now. Dodging most of the objects that came his way as he laughed even more just running straight for the door.

"No promises, herald!" Met only with a loud hiss from the elf made him laugh harder as he left the room quickly so that she could change and gain back some of the dignity that she thought she had lost. Slowing down his pace when he was out in the hall, more importantly out of her reach, he chuckled now walking down it to the end of the hall and into a large room where most of Evelyn's personal companion's now waited for her to wake. As soon as he entered the room he was met by a worried Cullen who spoke quickly.

"What happened? Is she awake?" The dwarf now noticed that most where looking at him with eager faces and standing now.

"Yeah. She's awake. Woah!" He grabbed the Commander by his coat stopping him and giving him a smirk of warning. "I would wait until she comes out... she is not exactly wanting company until she is dressed." He heard a displeased grunt from the Seeker realizing she got what he meant at the moment even though it took others a while.

"Hey not my fault she decided to wake up when I was on duty... and that she decided to stand without thinking about herself for a moment... hee hee. Besides she had a nice ra-" Before long a hand from behind smacked him square in the back of the head causing him to take a few steps forward at the force that pushed him forward.

"Not like you are doing anything to keep your mouth shut." The Herald now hissed standing there dressed in a simple blue mage robe her face pushed into a harsh scowl towards the dwarf.

"I will deal with you later." She warned causing the Bull to chuckle in amusement at how the dwarf now backed off putting good distance between him and the Herald. Now turning her attention to everyone she cleared her throat now standing there tall despite the exhaustion that clung to her face.

"I formally apologize for causing such a disturbance and enough of one that it caused everyone to temporarily move the base of operations here. I can assure you nothing of this sort with occur again..." After she was finished speaking everyone remained quiet and still staring at her with expressions she honestly could not place at the moment. Before a hand rested on her shoulder originating from her side caused her to look over to find the Commander at her side.

"Are you alright is the more important thing." It was Cullen whose voice that broke the silence. Turning her head she now looked on the male as he now looked upon her with a gaze that seemed different than before anything else. No longer did everyone hold a look that she was just a tool in their eyes that needed to be okay... they were all genuinely worried for her state. She blinked just taken aback at this show of emotion she honestly not use to getting from others. Swallowing hard the elf nodded quickly her hair of white just bobbing showing that it was just barely being kept up in the bun she always put it up in when going out on a mission. Then the room exploded into shared concerns and words that just showed their relief to see her safe and well. How could she be seeing this? Was this true? Were people seeing her more than just a...mage?


	3. Chapter 3

How foolish they had all been for believing that their enemy, the new found Elder One, would sit by idly and let the loss of the Templars go unpunished. Then add on how she easily closed the Breach with the Templars help… Oh how foolish. The army of already corrupted Templars and the mages that the Herald passed by appeared like a thunderstorm, quick and destructive towards everything in their path. But this path was centered on one person… The Herald.

Chaos rushed through Haven as the army descended upon them all. Everyone fought that was capable of fighting within the village even the Herald fought to protect her comrades. Wave after wave they came but they all manage to hold them at bay while the trebuchets rained fire and earth down upon the invaders. Then the brilliant idea of starting an avalanche that crushed and covered a huge portion of the invading force which got the howling response of the soldier's relief thinking that they had won against them… that they survived.

"HELL YES! THAT IS HOW IT IS DONE!" The Iron Bull threw his fist up into the air and slammed the hilt of his grand ax down onto one of the many corpses that scattered the ground. Solas merely stood staring up into the cloud that was kicked up by the snow attack watching it as if something was going to appear from its depths. Cassandra let out a breath of relief bending over to catch her breath while Varric patted her back gently as he used Bianca to lean on now addressing the Herald who seemed just as distracted as Solas.

"….nice move with the whole avalanche thing…. Herald?" All attention fell on the elf as she joined Solas clearly exhausted now sporting a deep cut on her ribs from miscalculating the reach of a Red Templar. Her green irises pinned on the huge cloud that whipped up where the army was.

"…that cloud is way too large for my liking…" She paused spotting a spark within the clouds but originated from the sky and that is when her heart sank to her feet slowing her movements considerably.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as a fire ball of massive proportions shot out from the cloud spinning and sparking with flames of scarlet. Zooming through the sky and slamming into the trebuchet on her left, sending everyone in a fifty yard radius flying through the air to hit the ground. Wood, metal, and other forms of debris filled the air after that as flames followed next.

Gasping as she hit the ground feeling all air ripped from her lungs in one hit. Paralyzed and oxygen deprived the elf clutched her side feeling it sting finding a burning wood chip plunged into her side. Varric was much worse… she could sense his distress and when she looked up with slowed and blurred vision. Cassandra was no crouched over him placing her hands on a wound left by massive wood piece that passed right through his leg leaving a hole in its place.

The trebuchet now moaned threatening to explode into a fiery bomb once again but Solas was up and slammed the blunt end of his staff to the ground throwing up a blue hued shield around them four protecting them as fiery debris smacked into the shield but it was in cain, for he did not waver or give into the pressure and power behind the explosion. Spitting fire and heat the machinery became nothing more than a mess off random wood and ashes.

From the smoke sped a beast that Evelyn never thought in all her life that she would even grace her eyes upon… With a body of massive poportions, teeth like swords and claws even larger, and wings creating more surface area than even its body; a dragon. Following the beast with her eyes she watched as it flew by letting out a roar that made men feint on sight and run like children afraid of thunder.

"IS THAT A BLOODY ARCHDEMON?!" Yelled the Seeker as she held her hand against the dwarf's wound staring in absolute disbelief at what they were all seeing. The black beast rained fire and destruction down on their forces and fortifications which sent everyone into a panic.

"Damn! This Elder One just became much worse…" Bull remarked as he helped Evelyn stand causing her side just yell out in pain but she only allowed herself a small gasp before straightening her posture as Solas' shield dissolved into nothing.

"To the chantry! Everyone fall back to the chantry!" She ordered now stepping forward making her way to the terrified soldiers that she would shake awake with her hand or a slap. The Bull now carried Varric tenderly, which was surprising of his gentleness, while the other two stared in surprise at as Evelyn easily awoke the men and disposed of the chaos that only got a chance to pop its head out before she smashed it to pieces.

Everyone bended to her words and her encouragement that they would be safe in the only building that was properly fortified… maybe not against a dragon but it would at least make their deaths come slower. Turning back to her companions she demanded they join the effort into calming their forces and send them off to the protected walls of the chantry. So Cassandra and Solas both left in separate directions to help people trapped or in too much of a panic to think clearly while Bull headed straight for the chantry to deposit the injured dwarf.

* * *

Everyone was within the small, stone fortress when Evelyn appeared helping an elderly man make it to safety followed by a few more soldiers who refused to leave the Herald alone and the last townspeople.

"Thank god you are here, Herald. But I don't know what good it will do for we have no proper defense against a fucking dragon!" The Commander now approached taking the man from her grasp as she moved, clearly bothered by the piece of wood in her side, towards the group. Grunting as she sat down, Cassandra moved to her side helping her take off her mage clothing to the point that she slide the cloth off her shoulders to reveal her breast band and her severely wounded side.

"…sh-it…. Get that thing out…." She asked the Seeker as the ravenette nodded now beginning to remove her armored gloves while Evelyn addressed the Commander who gazed upon the woman before him. Bloodied, wounded, and weak… but despite those facts the… beauty fought on with all her might. Gazing at her olive skin filled with scars and bruises he listened as she spoke.

"What choice did we have? Standing out there is worse… at least here we have a fighting chance."

"….if we could use that trebuchet one last time…" Cullen's thoughts cut through the silence that had fallen over them all but Evelyn snapped her head up looking at the man in disbelief. He recognized her worries and held up his hand silencing her before she could complain.

"I know we would all be buried as well but at least we get to decide our death... not many have that chance." This silenced the woman before Dorian appeared by Chancellor Roderick before the deathly silence grasped them all.

"This man has a solution." He simply stated helping the clergy man sit up clearly which was much to his effort.

"...t...there is a path... I completed in my summer pilgrimage... it can... g-get people out..." At that moment Evelyn yelped after Cassandra removed the wood piece in a single pull before she covered the wound so it could be wrapped.

"G-good... we can get everyone out..." She added through clinched teeth now looking up at the Commander but he ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace the floor clearly upset by something that was running through his mind.

"...getting all these people out and past that archdemon, dragon, or whatever it is... is nearly impossible. It will follow us and will just pick us apart so easily..." The Commander stated now looking to the rest of the group seeing all their faces furrow just torn at the thought of either dying in this building or out in the open. But the Herald's face flooded with an idea as her slouched and pained posture raised up and she stood now beginning to slip on her cloak once again.

"The Elder One wants me... so we will give him me." Immediately she turned and silenced the Seeker with a look knowing that she was going to argue with her. The ravenette closed her opened mouth keeping her voice and words to herself as the elf turned back to the Commander continuing.

"I could provide a distraction and gain the Elder One's attention and that dragon's attention. You signal me when you are all safe and I will use the last trebuchet to start the avalanche that will bury the Elder One and that beast!"

"...but what about you?" This time it was Solas who spoke up which grabbed everyone's attention.

"If we go with this plan of yours... then that means that you will be buried as well..." Silence fell once again as all eyes trained on the Herald. Her expression was hard and void of any emotion but determination which had laced her eyes in a fierce fire that took the male elf by surprise for a moment.

"If the Elder One goes down with me...then there is no reason for the anchor." It was clear that she had her mind set and that no one was going to change it. Turning from Solas she now addressed the group.

"I am going out there alone... everyone else you will assist with the evacuation and before you disagree then put a sock in it... the Elder One is after me not the Inquisition which means that this is my duty to stop this and ensure that the others make it out." It was clear that on everyone's face that they did not like or agree to this plan but when the building shook with the roar of the flying beast that circled Haven none argued since they knew it was there only option.

Slowly but surely the group began to disperse beginning to take up jobs to ensure a quick escape until it was just the Seeker and Commander left standing with the Herald. They both stared at the woman as she adjusted her clothing now preparing for her solo fight to protect an entire army form a mythical beast of destruction and terror. Her body was ridged as she moved, each muscle seemed to tighten considerably with each movement towards the clear doom she set herself to.

"...please tell me you will fight for your survival... Evelyn. Tell me you are fighting for yourself just as much as you are for everyone else." This time it was Cassandra that grew soft with concern as she seemed to beg the elf to fight, fight for herself.

"She is right, Evelyn. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for this... we all thought you were a criminal that owed us your life for the crime that we thought you guilty of. But we all know the truth... you have willingly gave yourself up to our cause because you were the only one who could do so... but you have a choice in survival." Evelyn listened to their concerns and it made her smile that they both really did not want to see her die. They had changed their views of an elven mage and that made her more than happy to know that there was still hope for mages. Standing up now she turned with her staff tightly pressed to her chest as she smiled at them.

"I appreciate your concern... but I have no control of fate. If this is my last stand then I will bring as many as these bastards down with me." With that last sentiment she turned her gaze from them both now facing the large wooden doors that held her doom on the other side. Her smile had faded away into a cold look as she inhaled a deep breath of air now pushing her way out into the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos. That was all that could be described of the world on the outside of the chantry. As soon as the doors closed behind the Herald air around her shifted into a dangerous and charged one. Her eyes shot to the side spotting a mage who gathered up the energy within their body to fire a spell at her. Quickly her body reacted now shooting down the steps and out towards cover just before fire shot past her skinning the sleeve of her robes. Breathing heavily as her heart raced she slammed her back against the wood planks of a buildings side before heat at her side caught her attention.

Looking down she gasped when she noticed her sleeve was on fire. Yelping like a child she jumped forward dropping her staff now grasping at the seam at her shoulder before tearing the burning cloth from her body and throwing it into the snow. Standing there staring at the slowing evaporating flame the elf looked over her arm finding no burns upon her skin but that soon became the least of her problems as the sound of clanking metal caught her attention. Averting her gaze from herself and now to her right she was greeted by the sight of a Red Templar with a raised sword poised to cut her down. Her body reacted for her once again.

A circle mage she might be but an Elf foremost she was firstly, nimble and swift. Digging her toes into the cold earth with tense muscles that exploded sending her to the side dodging the swing of the sword that came down at a fast pace. Rolling away her fingers captured the wood shaft of her staff before whipping around smacking it directly into the face of the Red Templar. Twisting at the surprising power she put into the swing he stumbled back and the elf spun the staff into its upright position before gathering her energy now firing a lightning bolt into the Red Templar with a deafening crack.

What were just the hurried breaths of the two opponents as they fought that filled the area was now silenced by the crack of electricity. Standing there victorious the Herald panted as he fell to the earth still and smoking from the attack. Forcing her mind awake she now reminded herself of the task that was ahead of her so she pulled her gaze from the still body now searching for the last trebuchet. Catching it with her eyes her body immediately reacted by sprinting through the dirt streets towards the machinery until the roar of the beast tore her gaze to the sky.

Some distance off in the sky was the black creature. Her emerald irises took in the huge beast whose muscles rippled with power at each beat of its wings as it made its way straight for her. Her eyes instantly widened as the beast opened its mouth spilling out flames and heat preparing to launch it straight for her.

"Shit!" She breathed out now her wooden staff lighting up as she stopped in her tracks casting a shield around her body. She was no Solas, his shields let nothing through while she was just adept at it. Preparing herself for the attack her hands tightly wound around the shaft of the staff now lowering her body onto that of a cat ready to pounce on prey. Remaining relaxed was the key, letting the energy that was tightly coiled within a mage's body like a winding highway just smooth out into a straight line as it left the body. But the ever jumpy Evelyn Trevelyan who has always had to watch her back and count as every noise around her as a danger... had a difficult time relaxing.

But her concentration was thrown off when she heard the beast bellow throwing the flames out at her and of course her shield was no match for it. Cracking and then shattering in a matter of moments Evelyn was instantly thrown back onto her back feeling scorching pain ride up her sides, arms, and legs. This past week has been injury stacked upon injury without proper time to heal. Now laying upon her back squirming and whining underneath the new pain of burns covering her arms and legs she tried to get her mind under wraps but with her vision blurring it became increasingly difficult.

_Oh Maker's breath! Why must I do this? I don't want to die! I want to live! I want to have a life that I can rest easy... constantly getting injured and constantly fighting is not something that I want to endure! Someone, anyone! H-HELP ME!_

Her thoughts ran for miles in this direction as her head felt as if it had split in two and her body just moved on its own complaining about the pain over and over again. But she was silenced and thrown still when a voice filled her thoughts and ears.

**Life. It takes courage to live. But courage to die too. Life hangs on you. Depends on you. Counts on you. Think of the Inquisition.**

Leaving her stunned in silence she stared up to the smoke filled sky with piercing green emeralds filled with tears.

**But to get courage to live, one must have courage to face death. The innocent can't handle that courage. They can't comprehend. That is why you are relied on. Wanted. Needed. Death fears those who fear it but stand up against it. Fight. Fight for your survival so the others can survive. They need you, Evelyn...**

"Who are you?" The elf had gained control of her panic enough to look around for this voice, this man whose words both confused her and comforted her but there was none in sight.

**Stand.**

Now she followed without question. Rolling onto her stomach with much strain she now pushed herself to her feet not before wavering now threatening to fall again. But a hand caught her, pressing into her back holding her still till she gained balance again.

"Fight for those who cannot." Her head whipped around trying to caught sight of this man but there was no one around her. The voice and the warm aura that had enveloped her in a healing bubble disappeared leaving her standing and breathless. All that plagued her mind beforehand was gone leaving her with the thoughts of the hundreds and thousands of people who were depending on her, counting on her to ensure their escape. All those faces that she has helped protect over these past few months filled her mind... faces that were once twisted in distrust and hatred towards her now expressed respect and admiration. She fought to protect them and they took that and did the same. How could she not do any less now?

"...whoever you are... thank you." With that her body didn't hurt or cry that much anymore. For the first time since she had stepped out of the fade she now knew what her goal and motivation was. She no longer could play the card of the victim, a mage forced into a duty that she did not desire. Who did not want to soil her hands in affairs she considered not her concern. The breach, the Elder One, and that bloody dragon is _everyone's_ problem... fears. She held the fate of the world in her hand but so did the Elder One. But what decided fate was the one who pushed harder to accomplish their ideals.

A hiss passed her lips as she bent down now grabbing her staff now making her way to the trebuchet with a renewed fire burning in her chest and eyes.

_I won't let him win... I hate to lose._

Finally making her way to the trebuchet she gazed upon it her mind running with the instructions of how to use it. This might have been easier with Bull... or at least three others. Dropping her staff she now moved up the small stairs to get to the wheel that changed its position and with a crack of her knuckles she gripped the wheel now beginning to turn it watching as the machinery began to spin.

"D-damn! I...ack... n-need to w...work out...!" She jested with herself as she focused on the task before her. This called for many people to work this but for a small elf like Evelyn… it was incredibly difficult, not to mention very draining to attempt. But moments of struggling with the wheel she finally got the trebuchet aimed up to the mountain above Haven. All that was left was to arm it and that is when she jumped down to the final wheel that was at the back of the trebuchet turning it as well. The wooden machinery churned and creaked as the ropes tightened and coiled up preparing to fire up at the mountainside.

But her success so far was beginning to wain when the horrid screech of the beast once again filled the air causing her to look around for the origin of the roar. But there was circling back towards her causing her to panic and move faster. She knew that if she didn't hurry up and finish that the beast would destroy this trebuchet as well and there would go everything that she and the Inquisition had sacrificed. Turning and turning the wheel glancing back to the dragon every other moment she finally heard a satisfying click from the machinery now fully loaded and ready to fire. But she had no chance to fire it for the beast was there and it had landed... right next to her.

With wide eyes she turned to run but a simple wave of its claw it ripped through her skin, severing nerves and muscles in one fatal swipe. Flying many feet back she crashed into the snow next to the many bodies of fallen comrades as she screamed out. Screaming in pain now reaching up to touch the massive cuts that stretched like caverns up her collar bone and neck. She could feel the warm, crimson liquid pour from her wound without needing to look down at her bloodied hands as laughter filled the air. It was cold... evil pitched laughter that made her entire body freeze at the cold tone that responded to her screams.

"HA! This is the famed 'Herald of Andraste?' How incredibly pathetic and demeaning to think that a mortal like you could be thought to defeat me! HA!" Clutching her shoulder she now grunted as she rolled onto her side to gaze upon this strange, yet oh so familiar voice. There standing at the feet of the mighty beast was a creature so foul looking as his body was twisted with red lyrium and skin taking on the look of leather. Fingers long and pointed while sporting a face that spoke nothing but pride and superiority. She wished she could say she was surprised by his appearance but those long faded and blurry memories cleared into perfect and clear memories.

"...Corypheus..." She simply whispered out which gained a small smirk from the grotesque...thing. With no feet touching the ground he now floated forward towards the female as the great beast moved in the other direction walking in small circles around them both now just observing the interaction.

"Ah. So you remember now... little elf? Well then you know well enough that you interrupted a process that has been spent years in the making... you stole the anchor." His once amused demeanor changed as his words slurred into a sharp hiss stepping forward grasping her wrist that contained the anchor on her hand pulling her off the ground. He held her by her arm as she whimpered at the pain in her other shoulder as he now stared at the green pulsing anchor. Pushing energy towards it through their contact she grasped at her marked hand before the anchor reacted by sending out a huge wave of pressure separating the two from each other. Falling once again onto the ground now curling up in a ball pressing her hand to her chest she struggled to maintain consciousness at the pain that was now once again chipping away at her thoughts.

"Argh! You bloody fool of a woman! You have tampered with the anchor... I cannot recover it." The creature spat angrily now flying backwards at the wave holding his own hand staring at the elf just enraged. "I am going to have to kill you and start over... but don't worry I will deal with your little Inquisition in the years to come. One by one I will cut them down until none remain! Then, and only then, I will gain the anchor then reach the Black City once again! I will become a God! A true God!"

Evelyn stared at him just disgusted by his words now shaking from head to toe as she attempted to sit up. Her eyes narrowed into harsh slits she stared daggers at the creature before seeing him for the true evil he was. She loathed that someone so annoying and so full of himself could actually aim for goals of a madman.

"...y-you won't succeed... you will die. If not by my hands... by another. That I can assure you." Her words shot like arrows into his pride rattling him to the point he now made his way closer to her. "You are nothing Corypheus. The Grey Wardens imprisoned you and some will come along to silence you." Now her eyes shifted to the trebuchet seeing the very rope that could and would initiate the firing mechanism. Her hand went to the pouch on her side where she kept potions, herbs, and a single dagger. Digging into the satchel she grabbed the cold metal now pulling it out and raising it above her head. The creature stopped in his tracks before snickering and laughing in quick succession challenging her.

"You think that little knife will kill me? HAHA! I HAVE SEEN THE BLACK CITY AND WALKED ITS STREETS! WHAT POWER COULD POSSIBLY STOP ME NOW WHEN I AM SO CLOSE TO GODHOOD!" Raising his arms in the air and twisting them in an overboard explanation of his superiority of mortals before he turned to face the sun. Evelyn just watched him with disgust before summoning her energy now throwing the dagger with precise aim cutting right through her target rope just setting off the machine. The weapon heaved now twisting now throwing the large burning rock out into the air with a great heave which, finally awakened the lunatic, now caught the attention of the raving man.

"You talk too damn much..."She hissed before the flaming ball of earth collided with the face of the mountain now gaining a huge roar from the mountain. Earth broke, sliding down taking more earth, trees, and snow down towards the small town and of course towards Corypheus and Evelyn. The darkspawn looked upon the raging avalanche plowing its way straight for him before he whipped around staring at her with a harsh, heated gaze. The dragon responded with a roar of its own now bounding right past Evelyn and to its master just sweeping him away leaving the elf sitting there staring up at the avalanche that plowed towards her.

"...well I guess it is up to everyone else..." Despite her fears of dying and not getting to live that life she thought she deserved she sat there still and calm accepting her fate. She was in no shape to run... to escape the blast of the mountain. So she let fate take its course... her vision just filled with the power of the Maker until it too shifted into nothing but white and then to black. All was still and cold as her world faded with the simple voice that eased her into nothingness.

**Sleep. Herald.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I encourage everyone to reread all my previous chapters because I have done some editing and change a bit of the story! But I am back and I hope to provide a story that I am most excited about! Enjoy!**

**Danni~**

* * *

"It has been days! Where is she?!" A female voice echoed out among the camp just pacing around the fire place while others began to speak up.

"… I think we need to start facing the fact that she might have… gone down with Haven." Silence followed the soft Antivan voice that expressed everyone's deepest fears.

"She can't be dead. Without her we cannot stop the any new breaches that may appear…."

"She isn't dead."

"Oh? How can you be sure?"

"Because!... because I can feel it." A snort left the spymaster causing the male to turn his head to face her. "You trust your senses and I trust mine." He snapped harshly sending a warning glance towards the woman before the voice of the Seeker now interrupted the stare down.

"I have never seen you so angry, Cullen."

"…a great friend who fought to protect us on several occasions is now missing after taking on the Elder One and a dragon…. All alone. I refuse to accept the fact that while I was turning tail she died for us, a group she had loyalties to. She gave us her life not because she wanted to but because she had to… I am furious that you'd all try to just tone down the seriousness of her disappearance." The other three women fell silent to his words not expressing the fact that they felt the same as him but not to his degree. There were other things behind his anger. The memories of the night before the attack was clear in his mind and they stung more and more with every replay in his mind.

* * *

The Breach that hung in the sky was no more than a scar upon the night sky as the Commander walked outside to the celebrations that filled the streets of the small town of Haven. A content look was plastered across his face just finding that he was happy with walking around and observing the happiness that just oozed out of the people of the Inquisition and the people of Haven. But the one face that he expected to be the center of the festivities was not there. And why couldn't she be?

_She is the sole reason that they could in fact shut the breach... so where was she?_

Now he begun to search for the moonlight colored hair elf among the crowds, dark corners, and even her quarters but all proved to be a waste of time. Scratching his head as he left her quarters he suddenly remembered one last place he could check. Walking down to the gate he was right when he found the gate slightly open so that a person could easily squeeze through the crack. Sticking his head out of the gate he stopped mid step to be greeted by the sight of Evelyn in a simple dress that flowed down to her surely bare feet, which always surprised him for the cold was almost unbearable to his feet. This was the first time he had ever seen the woman wear something that was not armor or large mage robes.

The soft green cloth clung to her sides showing her true, petite frame just accenting her curves. But what really threw him for a spin was her hair... it was always tied up in a bun but now... it flowed down her back in soft waves.

_A sea of moonlight_. He found himself thinking that as he just stood there transfixed by the rare beauty that she presented at the moment. Realizing how ridiculous he might look to any that pass by he regained his composure now stepping out of the gates making his way towards the woman.

"You look lovely." He softly stated hoping that he won't scare her with his sudden appearance he was happy to see that she just turned around only making the lump in his throat grow thicker at the sight of her face. Her face was draped by her hair which only accented her large green eyes and lips.

"Oh! Commander! I- uh... Josephine made me get in this... surprising enough she can very scary when she is dead set on doing something..." She shuffled clearly awkward where she stood. He chuckled lightly as he now stepped forward moving closer to her only to stop at her side looking out to the lake loving the calm and peaceful aura seemed to fill him from the sight.

"That sounds like you, Cassandra, Liliana, and Josephine. You all get dangerous and scary when your minds are set on something." The elf seemed pleased that he chose to drop the subject of her clothes, she seemed to be more jumpy without armor or her staff. Turning back around to her original position she let off a small chuckle of her own now crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah well... in this time we can't be indecisive... but at the same time I don't see how me wearing a dress could be so important." She huffed as he diverted his eyes to her to catch the irritation that clung to her face plus how uncomfortable she looked. With a small sigh his hands came up now taking his feathered over cloak from his back now moving towards her. He gently set the feathers upon her shoulders causing her to jump slightly at the touch before relaxing as he shifted the long red material around her providing some protection from onlookers along while providing some warmth to her.

"There. Now it just looks like you stole my cloak while I fell into a drunken stupor." He offered her a smile as she looked up at him slightly shocked that he had offered her his cloak.

"What? If you freeze out here I will get my head ripped off by the others... plus I would not want to see you freeze." His hand traveled up to the back of his neck rubbing it awkwardly just feeling her eyes on him which only made him grow hotter in the cheeks underneath her gaze.

"Well...uh- I am going to return to the festivities..." He stated shifting his weight to move from her but only to be stopped when he felt the light touch of her hand on his cheek. Looking back at her he just stood amazed to find her smiling wide showing true happiness for the first time in front of his eyes.

"Thank you." When her hand fell from his cheek he took in a quick breath before smiling back at her now dipping his head in respect before turning now making his way towards the gate not minding whatsoever that he was now much colder on the shoulders.

* * *

Spinning then falling still… that is all that filled the world of black. Every waking moment was of absolute stillness or that of utter chaos. Nothing was seen or heard just a torrent of senses that a picture could not be created or understood. What was this world? It was understandable and would make any sane person reel in confusion. For hours, for days this was all that filled her senses. She saw nothing. Heard nothing, tasted nothing, and smelled nothing. But… she felt everything.

The wind that brushed up against her skin sending a tingle through her body, the vibrations of trees swaying back and forth because of the subtle wind, she could feel life all around her but it was all at once. A wave of unending senses that scrambled even one thought. But the pain was what really did it. Her wounds are what propelled her into a fit of panic and confusion. But this sensation of pain did not hurt... it was a sensation that made coherent thoughts become that of random pictures and emotions. Jumbling that with what she felt around her caused nothing but a swirling pit within the caverns of her mind trapping her there.

No progress was made. No movement back or forward was even conceived in her mind for she just strove to understand what was going on in her mind and around her. An unending circle that eventually brought her back to where she started. But it did not last forever... eventually the darkness of her confusion was lit by a single and loud sensation.

Warmth.

For the first time in her continuous battle to understand she felt warmth against her skin. And it caught her attention almost instantaneously. She could focus on this... she could understand it. Grabbing onto it like a lifeline she could feel the once black, swirling pit of her mind clean itself. Slowly the mucky image smeared into a soft light that eventually brought a blurry picture forth. Sure it wasn't clear... but she for once could make a clear thought to herself without the torrent inside stopping such options.

_Where am I?_

Movement now was a thought in her mind. Eyelashes now moved as her eyelids made intentions to open allowing the mental image to become that of reality. Blinking she found herself in a small room. The walls, ceilings, and floors were all made of wood leading her to believe she was in a log cabin. Slowly her eyes rolled over the room seeing very little furniture or items in the room; besides the bed she lay in, a table with a chair to accompany it, and a small wardrobe. But what really caught her attention was the window.

The large opening that was on the parallel wall to her she saw the world at which she rested in. Outside a sea of large trees filled the area blocking one for looking for miles. The ground was peppered with the most beautiful colored vegetation which sported some small animals walking among them. The sight was only made better with the light of the sun spewing out from behind the trees. It was breathtaking and peaceful image to behold. She was an elf imprisoned in a mage circle so the ability to look upon nature in such pure and raw beauty was a rare opportunity for her.

"You're awake." The voice made her jump and now tense up, as her fighting instincts kicked in almost immediately. Regretting such sudden movements her body experienced a sharp wave of pain from her chest area. Gasping at the sudden acknowledgment that she was injured she lay back down on the mattress finding that she was breathing heavily just at a simple movement.

"Calm yourself. Help. I want to help. Helping the pain. Clawing. Scratching at the mind. Drowning your mind in pain. Help. That is all I seek."

"Then s-show yourself... stop hiding." She growled out greeted by a voice that was hoarse and dry. She knew that she had not talked for a while sleeping but how long has she slept to have a voice that hurt leaving her throat?

"I am not hiding. I am here." The voice that once echoed in her mind now caught her attention from the other side of the room. Turning her head she found the source. A man... sitting on the table with his legs crossed wore simple clothing. But the hat that was so large drowned out any other notable characteristics sat upon his head that was bowed towards her. Nervous movements from his hands told her that he was purposely choosing not to look at her.

"Six weeks. They care. They provide and watch over you. Caring. Healing. Helping. Their hearts are pure."

"W-what?"

"The people of this home. They have watched over you. Healed your wounds even though they do not have much. Six weeks I have come back to find you asleep. Resting. Hurting. Today is different. You have awakened..." His words were everywhere in a tone that made her head spin. After waking from such restless sleep it was a bit too much to handle at the moment.

"I... have been asleep for six weeks?" A nod was her answer from him which she promptly let out a long and irritated sigh.

"Damn." Her mind wandered to the Inquisition and what happened with them but before she could speak the male spoke.

"They searched. Still search for you. Their hope nearly gone. Evaporated. Depleted. You need to return soon. To lead, to inspire, to help..."

"...who are you?" A long pause fell over them both now. Birds filled the silence with their sweet songs and as she had given up getting an answer from him his voice echoed out softly.

"Cole."

"Are you… the voice from Haven?" The man tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Haven is gone. Dead but festering a wound that cries out. I found you there in the wound… you were calling out so I helped."

"Then you weren't the voice I heard while fighting Cor-" Raising her head to stare at the male he was gone. No one was in the room but herself and it was comfortably silent once again. Wanting to question herself how he could have left without a sound or her noticing she waved the thought off. Exhaustion was hitting her hard and the desire to sleep hit her like a fist to the point that keeping her eyes open was a strain. Resting her head back on her pillow a soft sigh left her lips before sleep captured her in a wonderful dream of meadows of flowers, forests of peaceful trees, and soft waves of the ocean water. All ideas that seemed so far from her grasp since her life was now intertwined within the grasps of Corypheus.


End file.
